Nero Claudius (Bride)
This article is about 5 Nero. For 4 , see Nero Claudius. For 5 , see Nero Claudius (Caster). Nero Claudius (Bride) was available for summoning during the Valentine 2016 Event, later at the Nero Festival Redux 2016 / 2017, Fate/EXTRA CCC Pre-Campaign, one of the guaranteed SSR of Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2017 ～2nd Anniversary～ Lucky Bag Summoning Campaign, and one of the guaranteed SSR of 2018 New Year Campaign Lucky Bag Sumoning Campaign Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Burn Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 600 |c3 = 700 |c4 = 800 |c5 = 900 |2chargeeffect = Defense - Crit Chance - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank B++= |overchargeeffect = Applies Burn to that enemy for 5 turns. Applies Defense Down to that enemy for 5 turns. Applies Crit Chance Down to that enemy for 5 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Burn Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1250 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 1750 |c5 = 2000 |2chargeeffect = Defense - Crit Chance - |2c1 = 20% |2c2 = 25% |2c3 = 30% |2c4 = 35% |2c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |22 = |8}} |21 = |12}} |33 = |10}} |32 = |4}} |31 = |5}} |43 = |8}} |42 = |15}} |41 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * According to Nasu's Blog, this version of Nero Claudius is from an alternate universe where she hasn’t met a Master from Fate Extra. (Source) * Nero Bride's attack animation will become LOVE if you make her do a brave chain with this setup BAQ and Extra attack chain, look at patterns before 19 April 2017 updates * Nero Bride's extra attack animation has 2 different animation. To see this make a brave chain with buster as 3rd card for first pattern (Example : BAB Extra) and the other is non buster on 3rd card (BAA Extra / ABQ Extra / AQA Extra / BQA Extra) * Nero Bride's gain 1 more hit counts after 19 April 2017 game updates. * During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extra CCC OST, "Everything Is In Your Hands Version 2" Images nerobride1.png|Stage1 nerobride2.png|Stage2 nerobride3.png|Stage3 nerobride4.png|Stage4 Nerobrideaf.png|Aprilfool Bridesprite1.png|Sprite 1 Bridesprite2.png|Sprite 2 Bridesprite3.png|Sprite 3 Princess of the White Rose.png|Princess of the White Rose Joint_Recital_.png|Joint Recital